Anything Could Happen
by Tmitidforever
Summary: Jace has been distancing himself from Clary so he could make their special night more amazing. Clary misreads this and thinks he doesn't want her anymore. Will they finally get married? Anything could happen when it came to Jace and Clary.
1. Chapter 1

"Ooh! How's this one?" Magnus exclaimed, holding up a ring with a gold band and a big, sparkling pink gem in the center. As Jace looked closer at the gem, he realized it was changing colors, of course Magnus would be attracted to something like this.

"It's a little too er-_extravagant_ for my tastes, plus I think Clary would like something a bit more simple." Jace said, trying not to hurt Magnus' feelings.

"Very well," Magnus didn't seem to care that Jace didn't like his first ring choice, but he did direct his attention to Alec who was sprawled out on one of the chaise lounges in the store. Of course Alec hated shopping but it was for Jace. "Alec, love, you should come try this ring on for me, I think it would look absolutely gorgeous around those talented little fingers of yours." After some moaning and protesting from Alec, Magnus finally got the ring on Alec. Magnus stood staring at him and Alec's face was beet red. "Come on darling, help Jace and I look for a ring."

Magnus then directed his attention back to Jace, "Are you thinking silver or gold? What type of diamond? How many carats?.." Jace tried his best to drown out Magnus until he was done rambling on all of the choices Jace had.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's perfect," Jace couldn't help but think of what Clary could be doing right now. He felt bad and guilty about lying to her about what he was doing right now, but he obviously couldn't tell her that he was out engagement ring shopping with Magnus and Alec, "But I would prefer silver."

After viewing several different racks of rings and having said no to all of the perfectly fine rings Magnus had shown him and also saying no to some peculiar ones Alec had picked out, Jace started wondering why he was being so stressed and picky over this. I mean— it's just a ring. But that wasn't it, the fact that the ring was for Clary meant it had to be perfect. He stood stiffly, staring down into a lit-up glass case with dozens of rings in it, sadly enough, none of the rings caught Jace's eye.

"How about this one?" Magnus beamed, Jace could sense the hint of annoyance in his voice. But as Jace moved his eyes from the glass case to the ring in Magnus' palm, he became speechless. "That's it. That's the one. It's perfect." Jace could imagine everything- getting down on one knee, her saying yes, kissing, and eventually getting married to the perfect girl, his perfect girl, all from that one look at the ring.

Jace could tell Magnus was relieved as the annoyed tone of his voice was gone "Are you sure?" Magnus handed the ring to Jace and he examined it, it had a silver double band, the bands overlapped each other multiple times, and in the center was a bright, beautiful diamond in the shape of a heart. It really was perfect. "I'm one-hundred percent positive. Magnus can you fetch the cashier?" With that, Magnus nodded and headed toward the backroom of the ring shop, Alec hot on Magnus' heels. He had a feeling that since both of them went back there, it would take a little longer than it would've if Jace had done it himself.

The date he would propose burned in the back of his mind—August fifteenth, which was now only two agonizing days away, at precisely midnight, so he guessed technically it would be August sixteenth which was the exact day Clary would turn eighteen. Just thinking about Clary made his heart ache not being able to be with her as long as he could right now. Jace honestly thought he would die of a broken heart if Clary said no, but he tried to keep those horrid thoughts out of his mind.

"So I hear you're looking to buy a certain, special engagement ring?" Jace turned around to see a middle-aged woman with bright brown eyes and hair the color of ink. He thought she must have been the store owner, "Yes, this is the one I was hoping to buy." He handed her the ring and he knew he couldn't keep the stupid smile off his face.

"Ah, a nice choice you've picked. That's one of the most beautiful rings I have!"

"I know, I can't wait to take it off your hands," Jace smirked as he felt the giddyness all over his body.

The woman proceeded to take the ring and put it into a red, velvety box and handed it to Jace. "Now how would you like to pay?" Jace gave Alec some money and asked him to take care of the payment. Right now Jace wanted to sit down, look at the ring, and think of his hopefully soon to be fiancé.

**—–—**

****Clary had just finished touching up her small amount of makeup, just in case Jace were to come home. He had told her that he was going to go train in the park with Alec, and surprisingly Magnus. But Clary was pretty sure Alec just invited him along. She wanted to go with Jace badly, but he protested and said he needed some "guy-time". Clary understood what he wanted, but she couldn't help but listen to the little part of her that was saying she was being to clingy to Jace. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't even want him to go anywhere. Clary could just cuddle up with him and lay her head on his chest and stay like that all day. She winced as she thought of her physical yearnings too. Clary had practically begged Jace to touch her, to have sex for the first time. He simply waved her off and wouldn't lay a hand on her inappropriately. They hadn't even had a make-out session in what felt like decades–though it was probably still roughly around two or three weeks. She was still a virgin. Even her geeky best friend, Simon, hit a home-run before she did. As soon she thought that it triggered a sleepy looking Simon and Isabelle stumbling out of Izzy's room across the hall.

She walked out into the hall to greet her two friends. As soon as they saw Clary, Izzy turned red. "Might I ask, what exactly has you to finally coming out of bed _together _at one in the afternoon?"

She looked at Simon, Clary knew that expression. If Simon wasn't a vampire and had the ability to blush, he would be ten times redder then Izzy was.

"Umm-er... I wasn't in bed with Simon! I.. uh..s-simply asked him.. to help me clean out my closet!" Izzy seemed to be having trouble getting out words. Clary looked over at Simon who seemed to have a small amount of hurt flickering in his eyes as he looked at Isabelle.

Clary rolled her eyes and said, "I saved some of the pancakes I made earlier for you guys. Come on I'll heat them up for you."

After Simon and Izzy changed out of their pajamas, they met up in the kitchen. Clary had been the one cooking since Robert and Maryse—Alec and Izzy's parents— were in Idris dealing with Clave business, Maryse had usually done the cooking. Isabelle could have cooked for everyone, but they would all probably get food poisoning from Izzy's toxic cooking. Clary's own mother and her soon-to-be-step-dad, Luke, were also in Idris, which meant she had to stay here at the Institute with Jace. She didnt mind that one bit though. Clary handed Simon and Izzy a stack of pancakes and sat down at the dining table.

"Hey Clary, where's the asshole and Alec?" Simon said while shoving a fork full of pancakes into his mouth.

"Well _Jace _said he was going to the park to train with Alec, he wouldn't let me come. Speaking of, Iz... I need to talk to you about Jace, he's been acting strange lately." As soon as Isabelle heard that, she froze with her fork halfway into her mouth.

Now Isabelle was acting strange. _Greeeeaat_. Maybe Isabelle knew something. Clary knew she was prepared to die trying to get the info out of Isabelle.

**— Izzy POV —**

Izzy now knew that Clary knew that she was hiding something from the strange looks she was getting. Jace made her swear on the Angel Raziel that she would keep the proposal a secret. Isabelle only knew because she walked in on Jace and Magnus looking at an engagement ring catalog. Did Clary know somehow? Thousands of frightening questions ran across her mind. She tried to dismiss the thought though, because Izzy hadn't said a word and Jace was so careful and serious about the whole thing that she knew he wouldn't dare give Clary a trace of what's going on.

"Isabelle," Clary said, with one of the scariest yet calmest tones she had ever heard, "We need to talk. _Now._"

"But what about breakfast and Sim–"

"I'll be fine." Simon obviously knew that he didn't want to mess with Clary when she was like this.

"See? Simon's fine. Now lets go." Clary said practically dragging Isabelle out of her chair, just as Izzy had done to Clary so many times before. Isabelle couldn't help but look at Simon, with absolute horror in her eyes, she had never, _ever_, seen Clary like this. As Clary was dragging Isabelle away, Izzy locked eyes with Simon and mouthed the words "_I'll get you._" She knew he saw her, because his eyes widened with even more fear then before.

Clary had dragged Isabelle into Izzy's room which was ultra messy as always. Clothes hung over the nightstand. Nail polish bottles littering the floor, makeup strewn everywhere.

"Isabelle. You wouldn't happen to know what is going on with Jace?" Clary hissed. Isabelle gulped. She didnt want to lie to the person who was as close to a sister as she ever had, but when it's important, sisters lie to each other. Right? "No? Clary why would I know anything that's going with Jace?"

"You seem _awfully_ secretive. Do you realize what I am going through?"  
Isabelle thought about all the awful things she could imagine going through. She honestly felt bad. But she did swear on the Angel, so she couldn't tell Clary. "No.., well-yes sort of." Isabelle tried to make the least amount of eye contact as she could possibly manage.

"You know that advice you gave me, Isabelle. On how I could possibly seduce Jace? Yeah. It didn't work. He simply pushed me away. I caved in and begged him. He _still_ pushed me away. I feel like he isn't attracted to me anymore. I hate it. While you're off screwing Simon as much as you possibly can, I've been waking up alone. Jace barely says anything to me-" Clary choked as tears started rolling down her face, "He's always with Magnus and Alec, he doesn't even want me anymore–"

Isabelle cut her off "Clary! You know that isn't true! You don't believe what you just said and you kn–"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO BELIEVE ANYMORE! I thought you were my friend, my best friend, my sister. I thought you would tell me everything. Now everyone's blocking me out of their life."

"Clary! You know Simon and I are always here! And Jace loves–" Isabelle was getting real tire of Clary cutting her off.

Clary seemed actually amused for a short second. "Yeah, you guys are available for those few short minutes that you aren't going at it like rabbits in your bed. And how many times do I have to tell you? Jace doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"I am not sleeping with Simon!" I screamed, I was sure Simon probably heard it wherever he was in the Institute.

"_Oh Isabelle save your breath_" Clary hissed making Izzy's hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up. "When are you going to stop with the lies? I can see Simons boxers on your dresser."

"Those aren't Si–"

"Of course they are! I don't think you realize how long I've been friends with him, how many late night movies we've watched together. We've grown abnormally comfortable with each other in our underwear. I've seen those before. I know they are Simons."

"Clary I-I'm sor-sorry." I couldn't even breathe. I didn't know why I couldn't keep my cool. I eventually broke down, trying to hold back the tears of being yelled at by my best friend.

"No you're not. You're still lying to me."

"No, I mean, I only lied about Simon. I don't know anything about what's going on with Jace."

"Can you swear that to me on the Angel?" Her voice dropped to a deep, lethal tone.

"Clary I–"

"Can. You. Swear. That. To. Me. On. The. Angel." Clary repeated, enunciating every word very clearly.

"No I'm sorry I can't." I could see the expression on her face as I said that. I felt awful. I just betrayed my sister.

"What the hell are you lying to me about, then!" Clary's voice was raised into a shrill shriek. "Does Jace not love me anymore?! Am I not good enough?! Am I too annoying?! Is he cheating on me?!" Her voice dropped dangerously low. "What the fuck Isabelle Lightwood. I hope stabbing me in the back was worth it."

"CLARY!" I shrieked and ran after her. She had stormed out of my room. I was falling hopelessly behind as Clary sprinted towards the elevator. Simon was behind me running after Clary. I was sure he was eavesdropping and heard everything. The elevator door closed containing Clary inside it. We knew that Clary had a head start on us. It was hopeless for us to try to catch up. But we waited impatiently by the elevator waiting for it to come back down. I wasn't going to lose my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry about not getting this to You sooner, I picked a really bad time to do this. It was my birthday yesterday now I have to do a bunch of stuff for the party, I have to get glasses, schools starting, etc. Oh and I'm really sorry about the whole chapter 2 thing being the same as the first, I'm new to this and I accidentally did some weird thing and before I knew it I was getting reviews asking why the chapters were the same. Anyways I think I got it figured out and I'm gonna stop blabbering and write the story.

**By the way: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

**Rated M for language and possibly lemons in some later scenes. Or should I keep it PG? Please PM or Review.**

* * *

Clary was sitting in the cold elevator, wishing it would drop faster. Clary didn't know what she was planning to do, or where she would run, but she didn't have time to think about it. As soon as the elevator opened its doors, Clary sprinted. She could feel the speed picking up in her feet as she started down the sidewalk. As she was running, Clary thought about all of the things that just happened— She had just yelled at her best friend and then stormed off. Maybe she was overreacting? Clary thought about numerous things and she soon got lost in her thoughts and crashed into a really tall man.

"Hey! What the he–" the guy she ran into, turned out to be Magnus, "Clary? Why are you..?"

She then noticed Jace, he was staring at her, she could see the worriedness creeping across his face. Clary couldn't just stand there, she knew Simon and Izzy were chasing after her and soon they would catch up to her and a worried looking Jace, and she knew she would never be alone with Jace chasing after her too- he was to fast for her to outrun him. As soon as she thought that, she looked over her shoulder and there was Simon and Izzy coming up the hill screaming just barely audible things. "Clary! Come back! I'm sorry!"

Clary took off running again. She had no idea where to go, that they wouldn't find her. She couldn't go to Luke's because they would probably know she would try to go there. Clary didn't really have any place to go, no happy place, her happy place was wherever Jace was. Right now, Jace was the last person she wanted to see. She could feel the hot tears streaming down her face when she thought of all of the stuff she talked about with Isabelle. Before she knew it, she took a turn, probably hoping to throw them off. Clary was running down the sidewalk as fast as she could, she thought about going into a random store and hiding there but she thought people would stare at her and possibly give her away. She then remembered the perfect place. The park. Her mother had always taken Clary to the park to draw the scenery, over the years Clary had found a spot behind all of the shrubbery that you could watch the sunset and relax. She knew it was well hidden because the first several times her mother brought Clary there, Jocelyn had to yell out her name numerous times before she would find a Clary who was drawing and had the rest of the world tuned out.

She decided to take a different way to the park that had a lot of twists and turns, hoping she would lose the crowd that was now gaining on her. Clary knew Jace was fast, he was even faster than her.

After all of the twisting and turning of the dirt and tar roads Clary couldn't believe it, she had actually lost the group that was chasing after her, or that's what she thought. But that wasn't the only thing that surprised Clary, she had gotten lost. She had taken this route with her mother so many times because of the rough beauty of the roads and fields, but she had no idea where she was. She had tried to backtrack but that just made it worse. She could see the sky slowly getting darker; by the position of the sun, Clary guessed by the postition of the sun that it was near six. That's when it hit her. They weren't searching for her. She had been wandering around for at least four hours and nobody had found her. Clary just sat on the side of the road and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Jace couldn't figure out where Clary was. It had been five or six hours since she had run away from him, crying! Why had she taken off like that? She was crying so much and Isabelle wouldn't tell him why Clary was acting like this. He couldn't help but worry about her, Jace urged himself to think of something other than Clary but whatever he thought about, just brought his thoughts back to her. Lucky enough, Alec got Magnus to agree to use a tracking rune to find Clary. So the group of them had to go back to the Institute to get something of Clarys, and to drop off the ring– Which Simon now knew about. Jace had made Simon swear on his own life that he wouldn't tell Clary about the proposal. So then, they all had to go back. For the past few hours that they had been walking down random paths and taking turns, but the tracking rune had only given Magnus a picture of the scene where Clary was. Everything out here looked like cornfields and the setting sun.

"Jace, I uh- found her." Isabelle was pointing to a peaceful looking figure in the ditch, of course it was Clary, she had the perfect fiery red cloak of her hair draped all around her. Jace would've thought she was dead if he hasn't memorized the beautiful pattern of her almost silent breathing. Jace ran over to her and shook her a little bit. She didnt wake up, Jace thought she must've been in a really deep sleep. He didnt understand how she could fall asleep in a ditch, he couldnt even fall asleep in his bed half of the time! He picked her up in his arms and Jace couldn't help but think how he would pick her up, just like this if she said yes, or if they got married and went on a honeymoon. It just felt so good for her to be in his arms.

The group started walking back to the Institute and they talked, they had avoided certain subjects just in case Clary woke up. After they had arrived back at the Institute the group parted ways to their rooms, Magnus and Simon had gone home. As Jace was heading to his room he felt Clary wake. He looked down into her now open eyes and couldn't help but smile.  
"Jace. Where am I?"

"You're in the Institute Clary. You can go back to sleep if you'd like."  
"But, I'm not tired anymore."

"Well, we can figure something out." Jace thought that he was leading her on. Afterall it had been extremely hard for him the past few days, he had to try his hardest to push Clary away, so that the proposal night, would be the perfect night. He hoped everything would go as planned.

"I was worried that you wouldn't come looking for me, I had no idea where I was." Jace could sense the sleepiness in her voice. She drifted off again and he brought her into his room and laid her down on the bed. He changed and got into the bed, and snuggled up next to Clary.

* * *

Clary woke up in Jace's bed, but of course Jace was gone. She noticed a piece of paper on the nightstand next to her. 'Hey Clary, I went out with Alec. I didn't want to wake you. Ill be back later. Love you.' Great. He left. Again. All of a sudden, the events from yesterday hit her, hard. Being hurt that Jace left, screaming at Isabelle, storming off, running into Magnus, running again, getting lost, Jace. Jace. He found her, he had brought her back. Maybe he still did care about her a little bit. Clary wondered if Isabelle was awake. For once, Isabelle was actually the last person she would want to see.

Clary finally forced herself out of the bed. She took a shower and put on some clothes. As Clary was brushing her hair, something caught her eye. It was a piece of paper, maybe a receipt. Jace probably went out to eat with everyone else but her, at Takis. But this didnt look like the normal receipt from Takis. As Clary inched closer to the little piece of paper on the dresser, the door bursted open and filled the room with light. Alec was standing in the doorway.

"Clary! Uh, do you know where Jace is?" She couldn't believe it. Had Jace lied to her?

"No! Do you?" She couldn't help but scream. Why was Jace doing this to her? Why did he lie? Had he been lying a lot recently? So many questions flooded into Clarys mind.

"No, I, um, I was just looking for him. Why are you so upset?" Clary walked over to the nightstand and picked up the note. She crumpled it up and threw it at Alec. He looked surprised as he smoothed out the paper and read it. "Did Jace lie to me?" She was done. She had used the most scary voice she could muster up, hoping and hoping that Alec would come through and tell her something.

"Clary. Jace just probably wanted some alone time."

"This," she gestured to the empty room, then to the note, "has been happening for a long time. Not just today. No person needs that much alone time unless they are trying to get away from someone."  
"Clary, that's not true."

"I think it is. All of you are keeping a secret from me and its getting really old. I can't even look at Isabelle, Jace won't talk to me, and Simon, well Simon seems normal."

Before Alec could respond another figure appeared in the doorway.  
It was Isabelle.

**Sorry that it is so short! Please review and tell me what you think, and maybe some of your ideas of what you think should happen in the story. Hehe thanks for reading guys 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Clary." Isabelle sounded like she was truly scared of Clary right now. She wondered how she had looked right now. She hadn't finished brushing her hair, now that Clary thought of that, she realized she hadn't put on any makeup or anything, she hadn't even fully gotten dressed! She was now standing in front of Alec and Isabelle with a skimpy tank top on and a pair of shorts that were utterly to short. Although, it wasn't her fault, she was planning on sulking around Jace's room all day. She snapped back to the reality that wasn't her clothing and stared at Isabelle. For the first time since Max died, Isabelle was back in sweatpants and her hair wasn't perfect. Was Clary the cause of this?

"Hi." Clary muttered. She knew Isabelle could hear it, but it was quiet enough to put the conversation in the direction of ending soon. "What do you want?" Clary wasn't trying to sound rude. She genuinely wanted to know. Maybe Isabelle was saying sorry and she was going to tell Clary what was going on? Maybe Clary should be the one apologizing. Some part of Clary actually did feel absolutely awful for yelling at Isabelle, maybe Izzy had sworn on the angel that she would keep the secret? If that was true then Clary couldn't be mad. Clary was always one for overreacting, but when it came to Jace, it was different. All of her feelings were magnified by twenty. She just felt that she needed to be the best for Jace, but it was hard to do that if she didn't even know half of what was going on. So, when she had found out that Isabelle knew something, she just got overwhelmed and freaked out on Isabelle, who did nothing wrong.

"I just wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday.." Isabelle drifted away in her words. With all that had been happening lately, Clary had completely forgotten about her birthday. Today was August fourteenth, her birthday was in two days. She would turn eighteen and would officially be an adult. Clary had no idea what she wanted for her birthday.

"Oh, I don't know." Clary's mind buzzed at all of the things she might possibly want. She kind of wanted some new sketching pencils.. But then again, Clary wanted to be a normal girl. Most girls would ask for perfume or makeup. She had no idea how to be a normal girl. When she thought of other girls she knew, all that she could think of is the evil preppy girls that had gone to her high school and well, Isabelle. "I'm sorry Isabelle."

Isabelle looked surprised as flashes of happiness danced across her eyes. "W-what?"

"For yesterday, for yelling and stuff." Clary took a deep breath, "I just- I mean I have had absolutely no idea what has been going on. No one will tell me anything, and Jace is distancing himself from me. I just took the advantage that you knew something, and I ended up hurting you in the process. I'm sorry."

"Clary, I'm sorry too!" Isabelle walked towards the bed where Clary had recently sat. "I would tell you, I want to so badly, but I swore. I swore on the angel and you know what happens to shadowhunters who don't live up to what they swear on the Angel."

Clary knew. She couldn't help but let herself start crying. Isabelle sat down on the bed next to her and hugged her. She could tell that Isabelle was crying too. Alec! Clary had totally forgotten about Alec who had been standing in the doorway. Clary looked up, still sobbing in Izzy's arm, at a confused looking Alec. I guess Isabelle hadn't told the guys what had happened between them. Alec looked embarrassed as he stood there watching two girls hold each other and cry.

* * *

"Achoo! Ug, why am I sneezing so much?" Jace asked Magnus. Jace had taken Magnus with him everywhere they need to go to buy something for the proposal night. They had made reservations at a restaurant, gone to a car rental place, they had even gone to a lingerie store for Isabelle to give to Clary. Now they were wandering around in a flower shop looking for flowers to put together in a bouquet.

They headed back to the Institute and talked about different wedding things. It was weird talking about marriage with a bisexual warlock, but Magnus was good at it. Plus it was funny. After they had passed a few blocks, took a few turns, they had reached the Institute. When they got inside, the first thing they saw was Alec sitting on the floor petting Church. Jace and Magnus parted ways, Magnus going to sit on the floor next to Alec, and Jace going to his room. When Jace walked into the open door he found Clary sleeping on the bed with Isabelle just sitting next to her. Isabelle gave Jace a pleading look, and Jace could tell that she had been crying.

"What happened to you Iz?" Jace said quietly as he made his way over to the other side of the bed where Clary was facing, fast asleep.

"You happened." By the small amount of scratchiness in her voice, and the small sniffles she made, Jace confirmed Izzy had been crying.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Come out into the hall so we can talk." Isabelle said dryly as she rose from the bed and walked through the door. After a quick glance back at Clary, Jace followed Isabelle through the door and closed it behind him. Jace then proceeded to draw out his stele and draw a silence rune on the door, just in case he or Isabelle were to start screaming at each other. From the looks of Izzy, she might start shrieking at him anytime soon.

"Clary is freaking out."

"What do you mean, 'Clary is freaking out'?"

"I mean exactly that. Lately Clary has been acting different, more sad and droopy. Yesterday she told me it was because she felt like you didn't want her anymore and-"

"You know that isn't true, why didn't you tell her different?!"

"Ugh. Would you let me finish?"

"Fine."

"She said that she felt like you were distancing yourself from her. For that reason she felt like you didn't want her anymore. She said that you will barely touch her. Clary thinks that you want to get away from her. Soo, when she brought this up to me yesterday, she must have realized that I knew something. Since you made me swear on the Angel that I wouldn't tell Clary any detail about the proposal, I couldn't tell her anything. She mistook it as I was betraying her, and she then stormed out and ran into you guys, and ran away. You know the rest. Anyways, my point is, you better prove to her that you still want her, or she may just run away again, and we won't be able to find her."

"I still don't understand why she would feel like I didn't love her anymore.."

"Well, your weird little plan to make the night perfect and more desirable, is making her go crazy. She said that you won't even kiss her more than a little peck on the cheek. You know Jace, girls have need too."

"I'm not stupid, I just never thought it would go this far and hurt her."

"Well it did. So I suggest you go in there and tell her you love her. Maybe have a make-out session, I don't know, I don't care, but I swear Jace Herondale, if she comes to me being hurt one more time, I will hurt you." With that Isabelle stormed off to her room.

Jace thought of his intentions, he never, _EVER,_ wanted to hurt Clary. He just thought it would make the moment more special, but apparently it just hurt the girl he loved. Jace turned around and opened the door, walked inside, and closed the door back behind him. He walked over to the bed and lied down next to Clary. He hoped that she would possibly wake up so they could talk, and she did. As soon as Jace thought that, Clary turned over in the bed and was staring straight at Jace. Her deep green eyes were so beautiful especially when the daylight hit them. Even though they were beautiful, her eyes were red and puffy, and he could tell that she had been crying by the streaks of dried tears that had once ran down her cheeks.

"Hey." Jace whispered with a smile.

"Where have you been?" Clary sniffled really loud and it made Jace laugh, he didn't know why. It wasn't because he was laughing at her because she was crying, it was just because whatever she did, she made it so cute.

"That doesn't matter. Clary, how could you ever think that?"

"Think what?"

"That I didn't love you, or want you."

"Well, because, you're never around and you don't ever talk to..." Clary drifted off in her sentence, Jace leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. As Jace started pulling away, Clary wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. She pressed her lips against his for what felt like forever. Clary then pushed Jace into a sitting position, and sat on top of him and jammed her mouth back down on his. She pulled away slowly. "...Me."

"Clary, I'm sorry. I love you and I always have. Even if I'm not around, I will still be thinking about you. You are never off of my mind. Don't ever think that I don't want you."

"Then why have you been lying? Why do you push me away?" Clary sounded sincerely hurt. She looked at Jace with wide and curious eyes. Her grip on him tightened as he just stared at her. "Jace?"

"Clary, it will-"

Jace was saved by the bell as Alec walked into the room. Alec turned instantly red at the scene in front him. Clary was still on top of him, her arms around his neck, and her being dangerously close to Jace. Clary must have thought the same thing, because she immediately pulled herself off of Jace, which actually made Jace sad for an instant.

"It's.. Uh.. Time for dinner. Isabelle made lasagna, and we all know how that probably turned out, so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to Taki's or something..."

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Jace said.

Without a word, the embarrassed looking Alec, turned and walked away.

Jace pulled himself up and off of the bed and went to go get some new clothes on. As he headed toward the dresser that Clary usually went in to get one of Jace's old t-shirts, he realized he had left the reciept from the ring store on the top surface. Jace hoped that Clary hadn't seen the little piece of paper. Jace picked up and quickly slid it into his pocket as Clary walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She looked absolutely beautiful. Clary had her hair down and it fell in perfect curly waves around her shoulders. Clary never really wore much makeup, and that's one of the things that Jace had loved about her. She had such amazing natural beauty that she didn't need any makeup. She was wearing a green tank top that hugged her body and showed off her curves, a pair of jean shorts, and some converse sneakers. Clary was pulling a black leather jacket over her shoulders as she looked up at Jace. She must have noticed him staring at her because when she made eye contact, she just smiled, even though Clary was probably still wondering why he lied to her, she now knew again that he loved her. She walked over to him, and Jace took her hand and his as they walked out the door of the bedroom.

* * *

Simon was walking over to the Institute because Isabelle had invited him to come with the group to Taki's. He was walking and thinking about random things, mostly he was trying to come up with a new band name because Eric wasn't satisfied anymore with their latest choice. When he reached the Institute doors, Isabelle had greeted him and brought him inside. Ever since Simon had had this weird appifany that if he believed that God wouldn't send him to hell, and if he believed in God, that he would be able to enter holy places. Simon could even say the word 'God', and he could touch a crucifix if needed. Isabelle was really excited when she found this out, because it meant that she didn't have to keep going over to his house to 'hang out' with him.

On the elevator ride up, Isabelle was ranting on and on about how she found a new hair style that worked for her, but she didn't want to try it out or something like that. Simon wasn't really listening to what she said, he was just staring at Isabelle. She always had the perfect makeup, the perfect hair, and the perfect choice of clothing. She was absolutely gorgeous. Sure, Simon had had crushes on the pretty girls at school, but they were nothing compared to Isabelle. The biggest thing that surprised Simon when it came to Isabelle, was the fact that she loved him. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would get a girl as perfect as Isabelle. In that moment, Simon moved toward Isabelle, and took her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Simon had caught her mid-sentence while she was talking about shoes or something, so Isabelle was surprised. But then she became more involved in the kiss. She moved her hands around his neck, pulling him closer. Isabelle had loved in the past when Simon had picked her up during a kiss, so he did exactly that. Isabelle had gasped as Simon pulled her into his arms and kissed her again. This kiss was a long lingering kiss, no tongue, just lips to lips.

Simon hadn't realized the elevator had opened until a voice, that sound like Jace's, yelled, "Oh, get a room, would you?"

Simon awkwardly let Isabelle down as she stumbled out of his arms, her face beet red. "Oh shut up Jace, you're just jealous." Simon looked at him with an icy glare.

"Heh, actually I have something better, so why would I be jealous of the lengths of you?" With that being said Jace bent down and kissed Clary who had been standing next to him. Simon looked over at Isabelle who was staring at him. He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Simon, Izzy, Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus all filed into the elevator and talked about miscellaneous things as they went down and out. The only thing that Simon could think about was the girl who was now clutching his hand and blushing.

* * *

Clary still wondered about what was going on with Jace. As they turned the corner while walking to Takis, Clary couldn't help but think if the group she was with now had gone out without her the previous day, Clary had never gotten a close look at that receipt on the dresser. She wondered if it was still there. She would have to look when they got back to the Institute. As the guard let them into the restaurant, they walked over to the booth that they always sat at. The waitress, Kaelie came over to order their food. Everyone got the usual, Jace got his pasta, Isabelle got some sort of smoothie, Simon got a glass of blood, Magnus got a salad, Alec got a plate of spaghetti, and Clary got some pizza. As usual Kaelie tried to flirt with Jace a little, but he didn't return the favor. It seemed like a pretty ordinary and usual night but Clary just couldn't stop thinking of the possibilities of what Jace was lying about, and why. Usually Jace was open with her about everything, especially if she brought it up to him. She did just that earlier today, and he never finished what he was going to say. Hopefully he would tell her soon. If Jace was lying to her about something, it must be something that would hurt her bad. She couldn't handle any more hurt.

Kaelie brought them their food and everyone chowed down and talked about different things. Jace and Alec were talking about the new weapon shipment that was supposed to come soon. Isabelle was talking to Magnus about the eyeliner they were both wearing, and Simon- It seemed as if Simon was talking to her.

"Clary, hey, are you alright? The last time I saw you, you were running away from all of us."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"I don't know, caring?"

"Don't thank me for caring, as your best friend it's part of my duties to care." Simon smiled at her.

"Well, that was delicious!" Said Jace as he pushed his empty plate away from him. His words were followed by several nods from the rest of the group. They all got up and started to walk out the door. As they all piled out of the restaurant, Isabelle pulled Clary toward her, and started freaking about how some dress store across the street was still open, and it was having a sale. Before Clary barely understood what was going on, Isabelle had her hand gripped tightly around Clary's wrist and was dragging her into a brightly lit store that had several long maxi dresses on mannequins in the windows.

Isabelle immediately went to a rack that was Clary's size and pulled out a strapless, black ruffly dress with a silver sparkly band around the waist. She took it off the hanger, threw it at Clary, and then shoved her int a dressing room telling her to try it on. As Clary was undressing she kept thinking about how much she hated shopping with Isabelle. It was almost like Clary was a doll that Izzy loved to play dress-up with. Clary had to admit, though she hated it, Isabelle always got her new clothes, that fit perfectly and made Clary look amazing. Clary pulled the dress up and tied the tie around the back. It was perfect. It ended mid-thigh and had a little sparkly, silver bow on the waistband. Clary turned around and opened the door handle to the dressing room, and walked out. Isabelle shrieked and started ranting on about how she was going to buy this, and how perfect she looked. After that happened with several more dresses, they finally left with shopping bags on both of their arms.

"So, what went on with Jace?" Isabelle asked Clary without looking at her.

"How did you know that Jace and I talked?"

"You fell asleep crying and I waited there until Jace came back to the Institute and I left."

"Oh, well, he told me that he still loved me, but he kept avoiding my questions."

"What did you ask him?"

"I just asked him why he was lying to me. I asked him where he was going. Although, I wanted to ask much more."

"Oh. I don't know Clary." After Isabelle said that, they walked the rest of the way back to the Institute in silence. They parted ways and Clary went to Jace's room. He was sitting on his bed looking at a piece of paper. Clary set the bag down next to the closed door. She went to go freshen up and she changed into pajamas. She got into the bed with Jace and he snuggled up next to her. Right now, this, was all she wanted, but without lies. Clary just hoped it would go back to normal, soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.. I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while. It's just school started and it turns out I'm in higher classes, and we get long homework assignments everyday.. It also doesn't help that I have other addictions (reading, playing Sims, Pinterest, social networks, etc.). Anyways, I will try to update this story whenever I possibly find the time. This is a really short chapter, and I am sorry for that, I will try to make Chapter 5 longer. OH! I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING MY STORY. Like honestly it makes me feel absolutely amazing when i get an email that one of you has reviewed or followed my story. It makes me feel incredible when somebody favorites my story, like, there is tons of stories on here, and mine is one of your favorites? Ahh! Plus I wanted to shout out to that guest person who reviewed my story, they said: "My inner fangurl is on overdrive right now. That was amazing, you captured the characters essences so well. Keep writing!" That made my day. Thank you. Soooooo, here is Chapter four of Anything Could Happen. I hope you like it! :3**

* * *

Clary woke up the next morning, and to her surprise, Jace was right next to her. She was filled with happiness and relief, but then she remembered all that has been going on the past few days, and she instantly felt worse. Should she try to ask Jace why he was lying to her again? Turns out she didn't have much time to think about it, because it seemed Jace was stirring awake next to her. Clary was always mesmerized by Jace in the morning, even though he was still unbelievably perfect, he had the morning glow to him that made him even sexier, although, truthfully, Clary didn't know if that was humanly possible. Thinking about this made Clary want to touch Jace, but she couldn't, not until she finds out what the hell is going on with everyone. The more Clary thought about it, it obviously wasn't just Jace who was acting weird, it was everyone else too. Isabelle was acting weird because she was hiding something, she even admitted it to Clary. She never really talked to Alec lately, all that she knew was that Alec must know something that is going on, considering that Jace is spending all his time avoiding Clary with Alec. Magnus didn't seem like anything was going on but she could tell something was off. Simon was acting fine until yesterday... Maybe Isabelle told him the secret? What was this secret everyone is keeping? Is it something bad? It's obviously something that has to do with Clary, because no one will tell her anything! All of this was making her feel sick. Her closest friends lying to her?

Clary started out of bed to get dressed for another day full of secrets and misery, when she felt a hand go around her waist. She looked at Jace who was now awake and staring at her through his perfect golden eyes, "Where are you going, Honey?"

"Honey?" Clary said with a tinge of sarcasm, while she was sliding down back into bed next to Jace.

"Not working, is it?"

"Not really." Clary paused for a minute, "Isn't that something married couples would call eachother?"

A flash of something went through Jace's eyes. She couldn't tell if it was wondering, or surprise, or maybe even happiness, but it was certainly something that caught him off guard. "Uh, I guess so. Why? Do you not like it?"

She couldn't help but smile, "I don't know, not really."

"Oh, well, it can't hurt to try something new." At that statement, without realizing it, Jace's hand was in her hair and she was touching his bare chest. Jace pulled Clary down until their noses touched. She could feel his warm breath colliding with hers. In this moment she realized she had a bedhead and morning breath, but she didn't care, this was the closest they had been in weeks and she wasn't going to spoil it by pulling away. She moved closer so that their lips touched briefly. She wasn't going to pull away, but Jace was. "So we should go see if breakfast is ready." Jace said will releasing his grip on Clary and pulling away.

Clary didn't even make an effort to hide the enormous amount of disappointment in her voice. "Yeah. I guess so." She made an effort to get out of the bed, but ended up stumbling out and hitting her arm on the bedside table, and then falling over. She could feel the embarrassment rising in her cheeks, probably making them a deep shade of red, but she didn't care. Clary had a funny feeling that it would still be a long while before she found out what was going on. She stood up clumsily and looked around, turns out she didn't have to be embarrassed, Jace was in the bathroom. She could hear Jace starting the shower, and Clary couldn't help but think about what would happen if she went in there with him. Ugh, enough with the dirty thoughts.

Clary dragged herself over to Jace's dresser and pulled out the drawer that had now become hers from all the nights she spent in Jace's room and not wanting to walk over to her room in the Institute. She pulled out one of her old T-shirts and set it on top of the dresser. She shrugged off Jace's old shirt, that was also now hers because she had worn it so many times. Then, Clary remembered that her and Isabelle had gone dress shopping the night before. She remembered that she had left the bags over by the side of the door, she looked over, and sure enough, the bags were sitting on the right side of the door. Clary walked over to them and picked them up and sat down on the bed with them. She started pulling out the contents and remembered how amazing she looked in each dress. Though most of them were more formal dresses, there was one that she could wear for the day. It was an emerald green dress that was strapless. It gradually got sparkly towards the hem of the dress, at the waist, it had a white belt that hugged her waist and actually accentuated her curves. It he dress also had ruffles, which Clary had always liked.

If she thought about it, Clary could actually seek peace in her mind, away from all that was going on, anyway. One thing Clary couldn't escape out of, was the awkwardness that just became of the room. Jace had finished his shower and was now standing in the bathroom doorway, while the steam flowed around him and out into the room. At first Clary didn't think anything of it, she had seen Jace shirtless plenty of times before. She then realized it wasn't Jace who was making it awkward, but it was herself. She had taken off her T-shirt and had been contemplating on what to wear for so long that she hadn't put anything else on. So they were both just standing there, staring at each other. Clary couldn't help it, but she ended up thinking, hoping, that maybe, just maybe, Jace would be attracted to her, and that it would actually go somewhere. But of course, it didn't. He just turned around and walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

The rest of Clary's day consisted of: walking around the institute, making food, drawing, and talking to Isabelle and Simon. By the time she was done repeating this cycle a million times over, it was time to go to bed, again. Besides, she could've stayed up and talked to Isabelle and Simon some more, but they were obviously in that stage of a relationship where they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. After grabbing yet another snack, Clary headed to _her_ room in the Institute. The thought that kept going through her mind was 'If you're so tired of trying, why do you keep trying?' Clary forced herself over to her dresser so she could change out of this stupid dress. She was done trying to look good for others. She was done. It has been hours. It has been days. It has been weeks. It has honestly, been months, since she felt like someone actually cared for her. She pulled off the dress and shrugged on some shorts and one of her old T-shirts that featured a character from one of Simon and her's favorite comic books.

She inched toward her bed. She wanted to get there faster, because of course she yearned for sleep after her long, hard day of doing absolutely nothing and being ignored and embarrassed. She finally reached her bed and dropped right in. Clary snuggled in the covers and laid her head down on the pillow, just as a knock sounded on her door. Clary hoped she could just ignore it, she really didn't want to get up. All that she wanted was to fall asleep and forget this chaos she was living through. But, of course, even though Clary didn't say anything, her visitor walked right in. She could tell who it was just by his breathing rhythm.

Of course it was Jace, it's always Jace.


End file.
